A Tale Retold Again
by Jessica Bowie
Summary: Two years ago Sarah had suddenly disappeared into thin air. Nobody but Toby really takes it to heart that she is really gone. Now he is fourteen and has to take care of his younger sister Margaret. One day he accidentally wishes her away and has to run the labyrinth. His prize in the end though being much larger than Sarah's.
1. Chapter 1

**HI my name is Jessica Bowie. This is my first fanfiction ever. Please go easy on me.**

Fourteen year old Toby Williams sat in his room on the window seal with his legs dangling outside. His blond hair was hanging in his face. It was may sixth, the two year anniversary of Sarah's disappearance and the weather matched his mood. Toby felt like an empty shell that only consisted of dreams and fairytales. In his hand he held a beaten up book with gold letters entitled 'Labyrinth'. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He hated how he couldn't reach Sarah no matter how many times he wished for her. He never dared to wish for the Goblin King though because he was not mad. A cry came from Sarah's old room. Toby groaned and climbed back inside. The door opened with a squeak. The crib was old and white. It held the most annoying thing to Toby, Margaret, Irene's second child. Toby knew that his mother had her to get Robert's mind off of losing Sarah. Robert knew it too, but they knew that Margaret would never replace Sarah.

"I hate you," he screamed, " I hate you! I hate you!" He lifted her out of the crib and walked around the room. The rain beat faster and harder on the roof as lightning flashed outside the window.

"Someone save me," he yelled, "Someone take me away from this awful place!"

Margaret only cried louder.

" What do you want?" he asked, " Do you want a story? Huh? Ok." He placed her back into the crib and went to stand in front of the mirror on the door way. "Once upon a time there was a brother and a sister. The brother loved the sister until their mother started forcing the brother to always watch the baby. The sister was a spoiled child. She wanted everything to herself, and the brother was treated like a slave. But what no one knew was that the Goblin King's wife had fallen in love with the boy and gave him special powers. So one night, when their mother had been particularly cruel to him, he called on the goblins for help."

"Shh listen," whispered a voice. The others around her started to wake up.

Toby continued " Say your right words, the goblins said, and we'll take the baby to the goblin city, and you will be free."

"Ah," the goblins chimed together.

"But the boy knew that the King would kill the boy and keep the baby in his castle forever and ever and turn it into a goblin. So he suffered in silence. Until one night, when he was tired from doing housework, and was hurt by the harsh words of his own mother and he could no longer stand it."

Margaret was still bawling her face puffy and red with snot dripping down her nose.

"All right, all right," he cooed, "Knock it off. Come on. Stop it! Stop it! I'll say the words. No, I mustn't, I mustn't say," he objected.

"Uh," the goblins moaned.

" I wish, I wish," Toby began.

" He's going to say it," stated goblin.

" Say what?" asked another.

" Shut up, Shut up!" one screeched.

" Listen he's going to say the words," the first one chimed in again.

" I can bear it no longer," Toby screamed while lifting Margaret up in the air, "Goblin King. Goblin King wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!"

"

That's not it!' whined a goblin.

"Where did she learn that rubbish? It doesn't even start with 'I wish'!" The other exclaimed.

" Oh, Margaret, stop it!" Toby wined again, " I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take you away. Maybe you'd find Sarah."

" I wish the goblins would take you away right now," yelled a goblin sarcastically.

" I wish," Toby whispered, " I wish," he repeated more clearly.

" Did he say it?" asked the snoozing goblin in the back.

" Shut up, shut up!" The others yelled at him. He ducked his head back down.

Toby placed her back down into her crib, turned the light off and opened the door. " I wish the goblins would come take you away," he rolled his eyes, "Right now."

Then the crying stopped and the rain seemed to come down harder.

"Margaret," Toby called and switched the light switch on, but nothing happened. "Margaret, are you alright?" There was still no reply. " Why aren't you crying?"

Toby approached the crib. Something jumped up inside the blanket, which made Toby jump back in fright. He grabbed the blanket with a shaky hand and flipped it over. Nothing. The sound of little feet running around snapped him out of his trance. He turned around, but there was still nothing there. He was starting to freak out. Then outside the window came a loud thump. An owl was trying to get inside. A barn owl with mix matched eyes. It got in and turned into a man with pale skin and long blond hair.

"You're him aren't you?" he asked, " You're the Goblin King?"

**So, what do you think? If you like it, and I hope you do, I will try to update as soon as I can. **


	2. You Have Thirteen Hours

**Chapter 2! I was kind of depressed when I saw the reviews. Do you really have no faith in me? It was more of a…. warm up. And I guess I haven't written anything for you to judge me off of. Yet. Read and review XD**

**I also want to give a shout out to ****Alustrina**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or David Bowie (although I wish I did).**

" I want my sister back, if it's all the same," he gulped.

" What's said is said," spat the Goblin King.

" What's your name?" Toby asked with a glint of fear in his eyes.

" Now Toby, do you have to ask that question," he asked with his head held high and tilted to the side.

Toby backed away in fear. He of course knew who the man was. Sarah had only talked about him all the time. _The dashing Goblin King Jareth_, she would call him. He thought for a second, "Then take me to the goblin city so I can run the labyrinth and win my sister back."

Jareth threw his head back and laughed a deep, dark chuckle. It almost sounded cynical. All Toby wanted to do was cry. He was so frightened that he started to shake.

"Ah, Toby you know so much already,"Jareth chuckled. Toby kept his eyes on him as Margaret's room disappeared and an orange dried out desert came to view.

"You have thirteen hours to complete my labyrinth or your sister will become one of us forever. Such a pity," mocked Jareth while he disappeared.

"Well," Toby sighed, "Come on feet." He walked up to the small opening in the wall. After glancing around for a second he noticed a small dwarf pissing the already filthy pond.

"Excuse me," Toby called out. The dwarf exclaimed in surprise as he quickly finished and zipped up his pants before turning around.

"Toby?" the dwarf asked, "What are ye doing here?

"Do I know you?" he asked back.

"I guess it's not my place to tell ya," the dwarf whispered.

"You're all mad! Everyone here is! You, the Goblin King... You!" Toby shouted while shacking his head in disgust.

" I'm Hoggle," he chuckled, "And I best suggest that yer come with me if you want the baby back."

"No," Toby refused, " My sister has told me plenty of stories about this place. I am supposed to ask the right questions. Not get help from a stranger that claims to have known me for some time."

Hoggle sighed and tried to suppress his smile. '_Stubborn as hell,'_ he thought, '_Just like Sarah.' _

"How do I get into the labyrinth?" Toby asked in a serious tone.

"You get in through there," Hoggle pointed at the two large wooden doors that didn't seem to be there before.

" Do I go right or left?" was Toby's new questioned, but the doors closed with a loud _slam _before Hoggle could answer_. _"Thanks Hogbrain," he muttered more to him self than Hoggle.

"My name's Hoggle ya pea-brain!" he heard Hoggle shout from over the wall.

Toby started walking right, for that's what Sarah's story character did, and continued for quiet some time.

"Ello," cried a little voice.

Toby stopped dead in his tracks and turned around only to find a small blue worm with a red scarf and bulging eyes, " Did you just say 'hello'?"

" No, I said 'Ello', but close enough," the worm replied with a small smirk, " Would you like to come in and meet this Misus?"

The dumbfounded, and slightly amused Toby, sat there for a second. This small blue worm, who was sitting on the edge of the labyrinth was very mannered and kind hearted.

"How am I going to get into your lovely little home?" he asked grinning like a mad man. The worm tilted his head and pondered for a minute.

" Nobody has ever asked that," admitted the worm.

"Do you know the way around this labyrinth," asked the boy.

"No, I'm only a worm."

"Damn," Toby cursed under his breath.

"You know if you look right, then you will find all the openings."

Toby took a quick glance around and saw an opening right behind him. H e looked back and the worm and muttered a quick 'thank you' before running up to the opening and going right again.

"What a smart lad," piped the worm, "He even went the right way."

**WOW! I was not that surprised that people were pretty damn pissed at me for basically stealing the first chapter from the movie, but ya know…. Haters gonna hate;D (and don't lie to me and say you did not just sing that in your head)**

Thank you DizzyPirate for being the first person to favorite this. This chapter was for you.

Guest: Thank you! and yes, this will be a very interesting story.


End file.
